freedompastacreepytrollfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale Of The Mickey Mouse Monster
Chapter 1: Disney's Deranged Abandoned Resort Back in 1998, near Hope Town, Bahamas, stood an abandoned resort, with a sign beside the front gates that read, "MOWGLI'S PALACE" in large bright-orange letters. Two men were walking through the courtyard, and went into the huge palace. They both had brooms and whistled, "It's A Small World After All". They walked downstairs, to a basement-room, sweeping it and then they heard the sound of small footsteps behind them. They stopped whistling and turned around. They stared in silent-shocking-terror, wide-eyed at a white-furred-black-faced-blue-overalled-black-gloved-negative-photo-like-Mickey Mouse Costume, as it slowly moved its head, looking back at them. The creature spoke in a bizarre Mickey Mouse voice, "hey, wanna have some fun?" The monster began tugging at its neck, then trying to grab one of the men, laughing maniacally. They screamed and ran in terror, upstairs and out of the palace. Chapter 2: The Haunting Attack All of a sudden, two boys ran passed the two men, into the palace, and downstairs to the basement-room. "Come out from hidin' Sam, I'll beat ya up and then I'll kill ya twerp!" the one boy called to the other one. He got out a pocket-knife from his pocket and opened it. He walked through the room and saw Sam. "Please, Trent, go away and leave me alone!" Sam begged him. Trent backed Sam up to a wall. "I don't think so punk!" Trent replied, holding the pocket-knife up to Sam's neck. Suddenly, something touched Trent's shoulder from behind him. Trent quickly turned around and saw the Mickey Mouse monster staring at him. It was six-feet tall. "Hey, wanna have some fun kid?" it asked in its bizarre Mickey Mouse voice. It began laughing over and over as it grabbed Trent as he was shaking and speechless staring up at it. Trent's shaking hand dropped his pocket-knife as the creature, picked him up and carried him on its shoulder, into another room, with a black and yellow-striped door, that was wide-open. The monster slammed the door shut and Sam heard sounds of eating in the room for about a minute. Then, the sounds stopped and it was silent. As Sam watched wide-eyed, the door popped open and the Mickey Mouse creature stood in the dark-room, in its white-dress-coat. Its eyes gleamed and glowed-white in the darkness. "Boy, that was a tasty-meal!" it laughed, holding up a human-skull. "Now, for some dessert!" the creature continued and walked closer to Sam. Sam, quickly picked up Trent's pocket-knife, also shaking in fear. He stabbed the monster in the neck and it screamed over and over in massive pain, backing up to the room, as yellow-slime leaked out of its neck. Sam, ran over and slammed the black and yellow-striped door and locked the padlock up tight. He turned and ran upstairs, out of Mowgli's Palace. Sam ran over to the two men, who were standing outside, drinking bottles of Budweiser. "That place is haunted by some kinda monster, are you alright, son?" they asked Sam. "Yeah, I'm ok, thanks guys, but that thing ate the other kid, who was gonna murder me, I saw his skull, that the monster was holding, I stabbed it with the other kid's knife and it bled this creepy yellow-slime out of its neck". "I padlocked the black and yellow-striped door, lockin' it in that other room!" Sam replied, still shaking. Then Sam and the two men left the abandoned Mowgli's Palace, while whistling, "It's A Small World After All" together.